memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Ungewissen
Captain Sisko hat vor Kasidy Yates zu heiraten. Währendessen wird Worf nach einem Kampf gegen das Dominion vermisst. Zusammenfassung Teaser Benjamin zeigt Kasidy in seinem Quartier das Bild einer Landschaft auf Bajor. Es ist die Kendra-Provinz südlich des Yolja-Flusses. Er berichtet, dass er sich dieses Land ein paar Tage zuvor angesehen hatte, nach einer Konferenz in Rakantha, als ihn Vedek Oram bat, sein Kloster zu besuchen. Und als er die Sonne untergehen sah, entschied er sich, dort wolle er ein Haus bauen. Und nun besitzt er dieses Land. Er will mit dem Bau eines Hauses anfangen, sobald der Krieg vorüber ist. Sisko plant sogar, sich dort eines Tages zur Ruhe zu setzen. Kasidy fragt Benkamin, ob er je dachte, dass er einmal so sehr an Bajor hängen würde, dass er den Rest seines Lebens dort verbringen möchte und Sisko gibt zu, dass er dies nie eingeplant hatte. Geplant war ein vorübergehender Einsatz. Doch daraus wurde viel mehr. Beide wissen, dass es sein Schicksal ist, dass ihn nach Bajor führte. Sisko schaut sich das Bild seines Vaters und von Sarah, seiner Mutter an. Er meint, dass er mehr als nur eine Frau sieht, wenn er sie ansieht. Und wenn er sich im Spiegel anschaut, dann sieht er mehr als nur einen Mann. Kasidy war zwar anfangs sehr überrascht, als sie von Sarah erfuhr, doch mittlerweile weiß wie die Bedeutung einzuordnen. Und auch wenn er ein halber Prophet ist, so ist er doch ihr Benjamin. Im Replimat berichtet Dax Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir, dass sie kürzlich Captain Boday begegnete. Er ist auf der Station, da die Gallamiten Duranium für Waffen liefern. Bashir wunder sich, was Jadzia in ihm sah. Die Männer erkundigen sich, ob der Gallamit wusste, wer die junge Frau ist. Sie meint, dass er es nicht sofort wusste, allerdings sehr charmant war, als er es erfuhr. Dann tritt Colonel Kira hinzu. Sie bringt eine Nachricht von den Klingonen. Die ''Koraga'' und die ''Rotarran'' wurden von einer Patroullie des Dominion überfallen. Dabei wurde die Koraga, das Schiff, dass Worf befehligt, zerstört. Die Rotarran barg sechs Fluchtkapseln, doch in keiner von ihnen war der Klingone zu finden. Akt I: Meinungsverschiedenheiten Nachdem sich die ''Defiant'' auf die Suche nach Worf macht, sitzt Ezri im Quark's und macht sich sorgen. Quark kommt zu ihr und erkundigt sich nach Neuigkeiten. Sie weiß nur, dass Worf laut der Crew der Koraga der letzt war, der die Brücke verließ und es nicht bekannt ist, ob er die Fluchtkapseln erreichte. Doch der Barkeeper ist sich sicher, dass sie ihn wiedersehen werden. Die junge Frau ärgert sich, dass sie nicht mit der Defiant geflogen ist. Schließlich ist es besser, als nur herum zu sitzen und zu warten. Quark macht ihr weiter Mut. Er kommt sicher zurück, da er noch Schulden bei dem Ferengi hat und, so ist der sich sicher, niemals ins Sto'Vo'Kor gehen würde, ohne diese beglichen zu haben. Er könnte seinen Tod nicht genießen, so lange er Quark noch etwas schuldet. Ezri versteht die Aufmunterung und bedankt sich bei dem Barmann. In der Nacht liegt die Frau im Bett und schläft, als eine Nachricht für sie eintrifft. Die Defiant musste die Suche abbrechen, denn ein Dutzend Schiffe der Jem'Hadar nähern sich ihrer Position und die Chancen, dass Worf noch lebt, stehen schlecht. Keiner weiß, ob er die Koraga überhaupt verlassen hat. Auf Cardassia Prime verfolgen Damar und Weyoun unterdessen die Bewegungen der Defiant. Der Cardassianer will, dass die Schiffe der Jem'Hadar sie verfolgen, doch der Vorta lässt die Verfolgung abbrechen, da die Schiffe zum Schutz der neuen Ketracel-White-Anlagen gebraucht werden, denn die Föderation weiß mittlerweile von deren Existenz. Damar ist mit dem Befehl nicht einverstanden, doch er führt ihn aus. Weyoun wundert sich, was die Defiant so lange bei den Badlands suchte. Damar antwortet, dass sie sicher nach Überlebenden der Koraga suchten, denn sie halten ihre Soldaten nicht für leicht ersetzbar, da sie nicht wie die Jem'Hadar gezüchtet werden. Der Cardassianer trinkt einen Schluck Alkohol. Dann beschwert er sich, dass die Cardassianer schon eine große Anzahl an Toten zu beklagen haben. Der Vorta macht ihm klar, dass diese Opfer nicht umsonst sein werden. Er ist überzeugt, das Dominion wird siegen. Wieder trinkt Damar einen Schluck. Er gibt an, dass es zum Aufwärmen ist, da es ihm zu kalt ist. Doch Weyoun meint, dass es so kalt sein muss, für den Fall, dass die Gründerin kommt. Allerdings war sie schon einige Tage nicht mehr da. Damar erkundigt sich nach ihr, denn das letzte Mal, als er sie sah, sah sie nicht all zu gut aus. Er fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht krank ist, doch Weyoun meint, dass ein Gott nicht krank werden kann. Daraufhin sagt Damar provozierend, dass sie dann vielleicht kein Gott ist. Daraufhin gibt der Vorta an, dass Damars Meinung nicht gefragt ist, sondern, dass er einfach den Befehlen folgen soll. Weyoun fordert den Cardassianer auf, der Gründerin eine Subraum-Kommunikationsverbindung in ihr Quartier legen zu lassen mit einem Sicherheitskanal. Als Damar fragt, weshalb sie eine so hohe Sicherheit will und mit wem sie reden will, meint der Vorta, dass ihn das nichts angeht. Dann verlässt er den Raum und lässt den Cardassianer alleine zurück. Akt II: Die Suche nach Worf Auf Deep Space 9 läuft Ezri durch die dunklen Gänge der Station. Als sie zu Worfs Quartier kommt, fordert sie eine Sicherheitsüberbrückung an und betritt das Quartier. Sie erinnert sich an all die gemeinsamen Zeiten der von Worf und Jadzia. All die gemeinsamen schönen Erldebnisse kommen zurück. Dann sieht sie ein Bild ihrer Hochzeit und sie erinnert sich an Sirellas Frage bei der Hochzeit, ob sie sich immer zur Seite stehen werden und sie erinnert sich an den Schwur. Als die Defiant zurück auf der Station ist, berichtet Kira, dass es ein Problem gibt. Ezri ist weg. Mit einem Runabout. Sie sucht nach Worf. Die Frau fliegt mit der ''Ganger'' auf die Badlands zu. Sisko meldet sich über Subraum. Ezri meldet sich und gibt vor, dass die Verbindung zur Station gestört ist. Der Captain fordert sie auf, sofort umzukehren. Er weiß natürlich, dass die Verbindung in Ordnung ist. Doch Dax hört nicht auf ihn. Sie fliegt weiter. Sie muss es tun. Sisko weiß das und bittet Kira, ihr die Sensorenlogbücher der Defiant zu schicken, um sicher zu gehen. Dass Ezri nicht dort sucht, wo sie schon suchten. Am Ziel angekommen, lässt sich Dax die Position der Koraga anzeigen, als sie angegriffen wurde. Sie stellt fest, dass nur die sechs Steuerbordkapseln von der Rotarran geborgen wurden. Daraufhin lässt sie sich die wahrscheinliche Route der Backboardkapsel in nächster Nähe zur Brücke anzeigen und stellt fest, dass diese in die Badlands gedriftet währe. Ezri gibt die Anweisung zu den berechneten Koordinaten zu fliegen. In den Badlands angekommen, gibt Dax den befehl, die Maschinen auszuschalten. Der Computer warnt, dass die Gefahr besteht, in Gebiete mit Plasmafeuer zu gelangen. Doch sie hofft, dass sie dort hin getrieben wird, wo Worf ist. Sie schaltet die Maschinen auf sund der Flug beginnt. Die Gander wird durch die Badlands getrieben. Am Abend baut Sisko auf der Station das Modell eines Hauses. Er gibt sich viel Mühe, soll dies doch die Vorlage für sein Haus sein. Kasidy kommt herein und fragt, warum er noch auf ist. Er macht sich Sorgen um Dax und lenkt sich mit dem Haus etwas ab. Kasidy gefällt das Haus. Sisko schwärmt erneut von der Umgebung. Dann fragt er sie, ob die Wand zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer bleiben soll, oder ob sie weg kann. Die Frau ist dafür, die Wand zu entfernen. Doch Benjamin braucht Ruhe in der Küche. Kasidy meint darauf hin, dass er entscheiden muss, wie es wird, denn es ist sein Haus. Doch Sisko will, dass es ein Haus für Beide werden soll. Sie schaut ihn sprachlos an. Dann bittet Benjamin die Frau, ihn zu heiraten. Sie nimmt natürlich an. Dann holt der Captain einen Ring, den er zuvor in das kleine Haus gelegt hatte und steckt ihn Kasidy an die Hand. Beide beginnen sich zu küssen. Unterdessen treibt die Gander antriebslos durch die Badlands. Die eh schon raumkranke Ezri fühlt sich gar nicht wohl. Der Computer gibt eine Warnung bezüglich eines Plasmafeuers aus, doch Dax muss durchhalten. Sollte sie die Strömung verlassen, ist es aussichtslos etwas zu finden. Sie transferiert alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde. Ein heftiger Stoß erschüttert den Runabout. Das Schiff wird nach oben katapultiert. Und dann sieht Ezri sie vor sich. Eine Fluchtkapsel. Dax erfasst sie mit einem Traktorstrahl und beamt den Insassen zu sich. Es ist Worf. Der Klingone ist ok, doch etwas schwach auf den beinen. Er wundert sich darüber, dass die Frau alleine ist. Dax gibt an, dass die Defiant die Suche abbrechen musste, doch Worf ist nicht klar, warum Sisko Ezri dann alleine schicken sollte und die junge Frau gibt zu, dass sie auf eigene Faust los geflogen ist und sie meint, dass sie dies für jeden Offizierskollegen tun würde. Auch wenn Worf zustimmt, wissen Beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Als Ezri Worfs kleine Verletzung behandeln will, kommt sie ihm nahe, doch beide wissen, dass nicht dass mehr passieren darf und so behandelt sich Worf selbst weiter. Dax will nun die Station unterrichten, dass sie auf dem Rückweg sind. Akt III: Neue Ideen Auf Cardassia arbeitet die Gründerin in ihrem Quartier an einer Computerkonsole. Weyoun kommt herein. Sie selbst möchte mit ihm sprechen und fragt ihn nach dem Impfstoff gegen die Krankheit, die sie hat. Der Vorta muss gestehen, dass es bisher nicht gelingt, die Krankheit zu stoppen. Er berichtet, dass ein Team von Vorta-Ärzten Tag und Nacht nach einem Heilmittel suchen. Doch bisher ist dies erfolglos. Die Gründerin fordert Weyoun auf, die Arbeit zu dokumentieren und dann alle zu eliminieren. Sie verlangt, dass ihre Klone aktiviert werden sollen um sicher zu stellen, dass neue Gedanken in das Projekt einfließen und eine neue Perspektive die Forschung vorantreibt. Der Vorta gehorcht der Gründerin. Die Gründerin ist besorgt, dass die Cardassianer etwas von ihrer Krankheit erfahren, doch Weyoun beruhigt sie und beteuert, dass sie gar nichts wissen. Das sollen sie auch nicht, denn die Krankheit geht sie nichts an. Auch wenn sie die Alliierten sind, so vertraut die Frau ihnen nicht. Der Vorta verspricht, dass die Krankheit bald bezwungen ist und er will nicht ruhen, bevor das geschieht. Aber um weitere Tests durchführen zu können, benötigt er von der Gründerin noch eine weitere Probe. Sie gibt sie ihm. Dann schickt sie ihn fort. Benjamin und Jake Sisko laufen über die Promenade. Der Captain erzählt seinem Sohn von der geplanten Hochzeit und fragt, ob das für ihn in Ordnung ist. Natürlich ist Jake einverstanden, war er es doch, der die Beiden einst zusammen brachte. Da der junge Sisko in gewisser Weise für die Sache verantwortlich ist, will sein Vater, dass er auch nun Verantwortung übernimmt. Jake soll sein Trauzeuge werden. Gerne nimmt er an. Sofort plant er die Junggesellenparty. Dax und Worf sind auf dem Weg zurück zur Station. Sie gehen unterschiedlichen Arbeiten nach. Ezri fragt den Klingonen, wie es in der Fluchtkapsel war. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er klingonische Opern gesungen hat. Er gibt zu, dass die Akustik sehr gut war und dass er die Oper Gav'ot toh'va gesungen hatte. Erzi erinnert sich, als Worf die Oper erstmals für Jadzia sang. Doch Worf will nicht über sie reden. Dann fragt Ezri nach Alexander. Sie weiß, dass er nun auf der ''Ya'Vang'' dient und Worf meint, dass die Position frei war. Dax denkt, dass der Klingone einfach zu streng mit seinem Sohn ist, doch der meint, die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn geht die Frau nichts an. Daraufhin bringt Dax wieder Jadzia ins Spiel. Ezri entschuldigt sich, meint dann aber, dass es lächerlich ist, wenn Beide nicht miteinander reden können. Worf will daraufhin das Gespräch beenden. Doch die Frau gibt nicht nach. Sie meint, dass Worf ihr seit sechs Monaten aus dem Weg geht und er meint, dass er ihr Erscheinen auf der Station nicht verhindern konnte, aber dass er dies nun bereue. In diesem Moment tauschen zwei Schiffe in Sensorenreichweite auf mit Kurs auf den Runabout. Es sind Schiffe der Jem'Hadar. Da sie nicht entkommen können, gehen sie unter Warp. Sie versuchen sich in das Goralis-System zu flüchten. Dann greifen die Schiffe an. Schnell fallen die Schilde aus. Worf fliegt das Shuttle in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten. Da die gegnerischen Schiffe nicht dafür konstruiert sind, können sie nicht folgen. Allerdings setzen sie einen letzten Treffer, der die Steuerbordtriebwerke ausfallen lässt. Sie müssen das Shuttle verlassen. Eilig packen sie ein paar Gegenstände zusammen und beamen dann auf die Oberfläche des Planeten. Sie sehen, wie das Schiff in der Atmosphäre explodiert. Worf will die Gegend erkunden und bittet Ezri Verbindung zur Sternenflotte aufzunehmen. Sie ist damit einverstanden und fragt den Klingonen nach der Com-Einheit. Doch keiner von Beiden hat sie mitgebracht. Sie sind nun gestrandet. Im Replimat auf Deep Space 9 unterhalten sich Kasidy und Benjamin über die Hochzeit. Der Captain will, dass Admiral Ross die Trauung durchführt, doch die Braut ist dafür, dass ein Pfarrer das übernimmt. Doch sie lässt sich überzeugen. Außerdem sind beide für eine kleine Gästeliste. Es sollen nur Familie und Freunde sein. Das Menü will man Quark überlassen, Sisko will aber sicher stellen, dass die Rechnung nicht zu groß wird. Es soll eben eine einfache Hochzeit werden. In diesem Moment tritt Shagi, eine junge Bajoranerin dazu. Sie gratuliert den Beiden und bittet, eine Trägerin des Baldachins bei der Brautprozession sein zu dürfen. Kasidy darf nur 51 Mädchen aussuchen, aber für sie währe es eine große Ehre. Sie berichtet, dass jeder davon überzeugt ist, dass es die größte Hochzeit sein wird, die es je auf Bajor gab. Dann drehen sich beide um und sehen die Menge auf dem Promenadendeck stehen, die sie beobachte. Akt IV: Neue Partner Damar vergnügt sich unterdessen mit einer Frau. Er würde Weyoun am Liebsten los werden. Da kommt Gul Dukat zu ihm. Er schickt die Frau weg und die Beiden Männer unterhalten sich. Dukat ist mehr denn je von den Pah-Geistern vereinnahmt und nun braucht er die Hilfe des alten Freundes. Doch Damar denkt, dass er selbst nicht mehr bedeutungsvoll genug ist, um Dukat helfen zu können, aber er tut, was er kann. Unterdessen sitzt Dax am Lagerfeuer und versucht eine Möglichkeit der Kommunikation mit Deep Space 9 zu finden. Plötzlich hört sie etwas. Schnell greift sie ihren Phaser. Doch es ist Worf. Er bringt ein getötetes Tier zum Essen, doch Ezri meint sie hätten genug Feldrationen und er brauche keine Tiere zu töten. Worf jedoch kann keine Feldrationen mehr sehen, hatte er in den letzten Tagen doch nichts Anderes zu essen. Doch Ezri ist nicht davon überzeugt. Sie will kein totes Tier essen. Worf ist sich sicher, Jadzia hätte es verstanden. Darauf antwortet Dax, dass beide doch nicht mehr über sie reden wollten. Doch der Klingone meint es ist nur eine Bemerkung. Leider gelingt es Ezri nicht das Signal für die Kommunikation weit genug zu verstärken, um die Station zu erreichen. Aber sie ist sich sicher, Jadzia hätte es besser gemacht. Auch dies ist nur eine Bemerkung. Beide stimmen darin überein, zukünftig auf die Bemerkungen zu verzichten. Dann bringt Ezri Boday ins Spiel. Worf mag ihn nicht, doch Dax meint, dass er zwar etwas viel redet, aber auch Sinn für Humor hat. Daraufhin fragt Worf ob Jadzia je etwas mit ihm hatte. Dax will das nicht beantworten. Doch das bestätigt Worfs Verdacht. Aber Ezri meint, es war weit vor Worfs Zeit, doch er will ihre Entschuldigungen nicht hören. Nun wird Dax wütend, hatte doch nicht sie, sondern Jadzia ein Verhältnis mit Boday. Doch Worf meint, sie war mit dem Mann essen. Ezri will wissen, auf wen er wütend ist, auf sie oder Jadzia. Worf meint auf Beide. Dann wendet er sich ab. Ezri beschimpft ihn und er beschimpft sie. Dann passiert es. Beide beginnen sich zu küssen. Später in der Nacht liegen beide nebeneinander Arm in Arm. Plötzlich eine Geräusch. Zwei Breen kommen zum Lager. Worf versucht aufzustehen, doch die beiden Breen schießen ohne Vorwarnung. In Einer Zelle wachen sie auf. Beide sind sich nicht sicher, wo sie sind. Worf versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch es ist nicht möglich. Dann unterhalten sich Beide über die letzte Nacht und sie bereuen nicht, was passierte, auch wenn dadurch eine Regel der Trill gebrochen wurde. Dann geht ein Ruck durch den Raum. Worf ist sich sicher, dass sie auf eine, Breen-Schiff sind. Weyoun unterrichtet Damar, dass die Föderation die 6. Flotte von der bolianischen Grenze abgezogen hat. Allerdings ist ihm nicht klar, aus welchem Grund. Doch Damar hört nicht zu, er ist abgelenkt. Als plötzlich ein Funkspruch kommt, dass er sich in sein Quartier begeben soll und er will sich auf den Weg machen. Doch Weyoun meint, er weiß, was der Cardassianer vor hat, denn er der Legat ist genau wie Dukat. Beide "unterhalten" sich gerne mit Frauen. Erleichtert mein Damar, dass es gut geraten war und er geht. In seinem Quartier wartet Dukat schon auf Damar. Allerdings hat der nun die Gestalt eines Bajoraners. Dukat will nicht für immer so bleiben, für seine Pläne ist das Aussehen jedoch äußerst wichtig. Sisko bastelt an dem Modell seines Hauses. Plötzlich hat er eine Vision. Die Prophetin Sahra steht vor ihm und erklärt ihm, dass er "Der Sisko" ist und sein Schicksal akzeptieren Muss. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass er einen schweren Weg vor sich hat und Kasidy ihn nicht begleiten kann. Doch Benjamin will die Frau, die er liebt heiraten. Die Prophetin meint, dass er nichts als Kummer haben wird, sollte er seine Pläne mit der Heirat nicht aufgeben. Sisko bittet sie, ihm nicht sein Glück zu verweigern, doch das Wesen meint, dass dies nicht für ihn vorherbestimmt ist. Sarah teilt Benjamin mit, dass er kurz vor seiner schwersten Prüfung steht und das alles kommen wird, wie es kommen soll. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der erste Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Ezris Autorisationscode ist Dax 9-7-4-Alpha-3 * Ezri leidet an Raumkrankheit. * Im Skript war zuerst geplant die Anfangsszene mit Jake spielen zu lassen. Dann wurde sie aber für Kasidy umgeschrieben. Dialogzitate *'Yates': "Ich denke wenn man erfährt, dass die eigene Mutter zum Teil Prophetin, zum Teil Wurmlochwesen ist oder wie immer man sie auch bezeichnen will, wird das Wort Schicksal auf einmal bedeutungsvoll." *'Weyoun': "Ein Gott kann nicht krank sein, Damar." Damar: "Vielleicht ist sie kein Gott." Weyoun: "Ob sie glauben, dass die Gründer Götter sind oder nicht ist irrelevant. Von ihnen verlangt man nur Gehorsamkeit." *'Sisko' (über Ezri): "Sie ist eine Dax und manchmal denken sie nicht. Sie handeln einfach." *'Odo' (über Ezris Suche nach Worf): "Sir, denken sie dass eine Chance besteht, dass sie ihn findet?" Sisko: "Ich wünschte ich könnte ja sagen." Odo: "Dürfte ich dann vielleicht fragen, wieso sie ihr das erlauben?" Sisko: "Weil sie es tun muss und weil sie mir nie verzeihen würde, wenn ich sie aufhalten würde." *'Sisko': "Kasidy Yates, willst du meine Frau werden?" Yates: "Ja. Ja, Mr. Sisko. Ich will." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Dukat * Casey Biggs als Damar * Deborah Lacey als Sarah Sisko * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Michelle Horn als Saghi * Majel Barrett als Computerstimme * Judi Durand als Computerstimme der Station * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Penumbra es:Penumbra nl:Penumbra